Missing
by phoenix1800
Summary: Songfic. Kai is leaving, can Rei stop him? Rei/Kai, hints of Tyson/Max.


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, so don't sue me. 

I also don't own the song, "Missing", by Evanescence, so once more, don't sue me. 

Kai/Rei songfic, would I do anything else? Don't like it, don't read it. 

This is separate from my other series, just so everyone knows. 

Missing

  


Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll have woke up

And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

Kai packed his duffel bag quickly and efficiently; Abbey training had prepared him to be ready at a moment's notice, and to leave no trails when he left. 

The Bladebreakers were finished, the World Championships over. Everyone had someone to go home to...except for him. So why bother waiting for everyone else to leave first? He might as well leave now. No one would miss him. Hell, they probably wouldn't notice he was gone.

Well, okay...they might after awhile. But no one would care. 

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

He was meaningless when it came down to it. He had been a coach, and now the coach was no longer needed. He was obsolete. Tyson, Max, and Rei had already gone as far as he could help them.

Secretly he wished a certain team mate would remember him. A certain raven-haired, amber-eyed one. But Rei was going back to China, and would be happy with Mariah. He knew that. 

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

It had been nice while it lasted, to have other people care that he was still breathing each day, and to actually care about them too, but all good things had to come to an end...right?

So why was he hesitating? Why had his hand stilled on the zipper of his bag? He glanced back at his sleeping roommate. Rei was on painkillers and therefore, the normally light-sleeper was out like a light. He had the perfect opportunity to run. To where, he didn't know. The fact was, he could. He'd never really had that choice before.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

He zipped his bag up and glanced around. After some deliberation, he picked up one of Rei's photos of the team and slid it out of the frame. He could live with some reminders. 

He would probably see his grandfather's lackeys soon enough; even in jail Voltaire was a threat. He knew he would be severely punished for his 'betrayal'.

No one had to know that, though. He wasn't planning on telling anyone. He set his note on the night stand next to Rei; and, against his better judgment, tenderly brushed a hand over the neko-jin's face before hopping out the window. 

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

He got to the train station and bought his ticket, glancing at his watch. He still had another half hour to wait. He was going from Moscow to St. Petersburg, then taking a plane to...wherever. He hadn't figured that part out yet. 

Dranzer glowed in silent reprimand. His bit knew that he should've told the others, and that he was cutting off their friendship without giving it a chance, but he didn't care. 

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

He waited impatiently for his train, and when it was finally called to the platform, he got up, ready to leave. Then a hand grasped his wrist, making him whip around.

Rei stood there, panting heavily and obviously hastily dressed. "Kai...", he said finally, letting go and standing up straight. They locked eyes, but Kai looked away, ashamed. "Why?", asked Rei, looking up at him with hurt eyes.

"I've nowhere to go", replied Kai honestly. "And why wait for everyone to leave me alone? So I figured I would leave first". As a second thought, he added, "You weren't supposed to find me".

"I got off painkillers yesterday", said Rei in reply. He bit his lip, trying to decide something. "If I gave you a reason to stay, would you?". "It all depends on the reason", replied Kai. His eyes widened as Rei kissed him fiercely, then broke off. "There's your reason", said Rei softly, now regretting his rash decision.

"Mariah...China?", asked Kai, rather dazed. "I don't love Mariah like that...and I've grown apart from the other White Tigers, and my village. It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone, but Mr. Dickinson got me a place to stay...in Japan", said Rei nervously. Why wasn't Kai reacting?

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

He was taken off guard when Kai dropped his bags and grabbed him instead, pulling him into a kiss. Rei was ecstatic; he had never expected Kai to 

feel anything like that for him.

When they broke apart for breath, Kai let out an enigmatic smile and turned to the ticket counter. "I'd better return this, then", he said. Rei smiled happily. They walked back to the hotel together in silence, both quite satisfied with the outcome of the night.

When they got back Kai gave Rei back his photo and they slept next to each other until morning, when Max and Tyson bounded in. "Wake up, sleepy heads!", exclaimed Max, before pausing. 

"What...?", asked Tyson. He wasn't very articulate in the mornings, and seeing Rei and Kai snuggled up to each other added to that inarticulateness. Max smiled. "It's cute...I was wondering when they would get it together", he said, looking at his boyfriend.

Tyson whipped out a camera, grinning. "Can you say, blackmail?", he asked. "Take one picture and I swear to God that flash will be the last light you ever see", snarled Kai, opening one eye. 

Rei yawned. "Besides, you wouldn't do that to your friend...right Tyson?", he asked, eyes glittering dangerously. Tyson eeped, but took the picture anyways, grinning, then running away. "Can't catch me!", he yelled. 

Kai hopped off the bed and was in hot pursuit. Rei winced as he heard things crashing. Max raised an eyebrow, pulling him off the bed. "Let's go stop them before they destroy everything". Rei nodded, letting out a half-smile as they walked out. This was the way life should be. 

The end! I'm procrastinating my other songfic now. I didn't think this could fit in with that timeline, so I posted it separately. Please review, and let me know what you think!


End file.
